The Second Star to the Right
by CreativityFlow
Summary: A girl is hurting, and it's the job of Neverland to make every child happy. One shot.


**A _Peter Pan_ one-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own_ Peter Pan_, all rights go to _Disney_.**

The small girl huddled under her blankets, trying to ignore the shouts from upstairs. Her parents were fighting - again - over some topic that Anne really didn't see a point to.

She had long, red hair, and blue eyes that had lost their sparkle long ago. She wore a knee length nightgown, that had a white bow wrapped around the middle. She was of medium hight, and had a too-thin of frame.

She remembered the happier times, when her great-aunt Jane was alive, and would always share stories about the mystical place called Never Land. Oh, how she wished it was real, just so she could escape the place she was forced to call home.

She was an only child, and her parents barely aknowledged her exsistance. That's how it's been since she was four. It seems as if she's always been alone, with no one to talk to. For the longest of times, she had wondered if every 12-year-old child had to deal with the things she did. But, those thoughts were quickly erased the one time she went to a friends house. Her parents had been so kind, and caring to each other, and even to Anne.

She wished that one day the same could happen in her family, but she highly doubted it.

The yelling continued, and when Anne looked at the clock on her bedside table, she saw it was midnight. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, and said a silent prayer, her heart full of despair.

"Anywhere," she begged. "I'd rather be anywhere but here."

"Why is that?"

Anne whipped around, trying to see the intruder through the darkness of her room. "W-who's there?" she asked, spotting a small masculin figure.

A small ball of golden light came from behind the figure, and lit up the room. In the soft glow, Anne could make out the features of a boy around her age, with bright blue eyes, flaming red hair, and a slight buck-tooth smile. "It's Peter Pan, of course!" the boy exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I... I'm Anne," Anne introduced, timmid. "Are - are you the real Peter Pan? The one my great-aunt Jane would always talk about?"

"Jane?" Peter asked. "Is she here?"

A tear slid down Anne's cheek, and she bit her lip, shaking her head. "No. She... she died," she whispered, looking away.

It was silent for a bit, and Anne looked up between her eyelashes to see Peters face. He stared at the ground, and she could practically see dark, stormy clouds hanging over his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking up to face her. "You said she was your great-aunt?"

Anne nodded, looking away again. "She was the most amazing person... she always told me stories about you."

Peter didn't respond, and the golden light beside him started to chime.

Both Peters and Annes attention went to it, and Anne was shocked to see a small, beautiful fairy. She was blonde, with her hair in a bun, and wearing a leaf green dress.

"This is Tinkerbell," he said, introducing the little fairy.

Before Anne could respond, a loud crash echoed throughout the house, followed by more yelling. She winced at the noise, and turned away from the boy and fairy.

More chimes from Tinkerbell, and Peter nodded. "I see why you don't want to be here," he said sadly, and flew over to sit next to Anne.

She covered her face with her hair, ashamed to looked the mythical Peter Pan in the eye. However, the sparkling fairy flew up to her face, smiling kindly. Anne remembered the stories her Aunt Jane had told her, where Tinkerbell was usually very rude. Now that she was meeting the sparkling creature for herself, she didn't understand how the one in the stories could possible fit this tiny woman in front of her now. It simply couldn't be.

"Anne," Peter said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You said you wanted to leave... Would you like to come to Never Land with us?"

Her blue eyes widened, and shot up to meet Peters. "What?" she asked, afraid she had heard him wrong.

He chuckled, and took her hand, pulling her up. "Don't you want to go on an adventure? We could fight pirates, or visit the mermaids! You can meet the lost boys, and create your own stories!"

For a moment, Peter thought he saw a new light shining in the gingers eyes, but it quickly vanished - if it was even there to begin with. He wanted to see her smile, and he wanted to make her laugh. He decided it was his mission, and he swore to himself he would succeed.

And Tinkerbell was right. There was something about her, something that Wendy and Jane didnt have. They were both at a loss on what it was, but they both were determined to figure out what it was.

"So?" Peter urged, taking he other hand. "Will you come to Never Land?"

Tinkerbell smiled, and whizzed around the small girl, dusting her with Pixie Dust.

Anne watched the shimmering substance cautiously, like it was going to hurt her. "I thought you had to have happy thoughts to fly," she murmured.

"Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust!" Peter announced proudly.

"I don't trust easily," she warned, taking her hands away from his, and stepping back.

"What's one your happy thoughts?" Peter asked, cocking his head. "You have to have some of those."

Anne shrugged, sitting on the ground. "Not since Aunt Jane... She was so cheerful all the time. She always gave me sweets, and told stories. Mostly about you." She smiled a sad smile, and Peter sat next to her.

Tinkerbell watched from afar, listening to their conversation. Usually, when girls looked at Peter, se got insanely jealous, but with Anne, it was different. Tinkerbell saw sadness in her eyes, and She knew that Peter could help - he was the center of everything fun, and happiness. It was her idea to invite Anne to Never Land. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving her in this terrible world, full of yelling and fighting. As Anne spoke more of her late aunt, and went into details on everything about her, the ginger girl began to rise from the floor. She didnt seem to notice, but Peter and Tinkerbell did.

Peter shot the fairy a look, which she grinned back in response.

Anne rose higher and highers, and didn't take realization until her head hit the cieling. She gasped, and looked at Peter in amazement. "I- I'm flying!" she whispered.

Peter laughed, and rose up to take her hand. "So, are you coming?" he asked.

The ginger looked around her room, thinking. _What do I have to loose?_ she thought to herself. She looked back at Peter with a half smile, nodding.

He grinned, and lead her towards the window. "Don't let go of my hand," he told her, smiling.

She bit her lip, gripping his fingers tightly. She saw Tinkerbell fly ahead of them, and the small fairy waved to Anne.

"Here we go!" Peter told her, jumping out the window. "To the second star to the right!"


End file.
